The present disclosure generally relates to image data encoding and, more particularly, to motion estimation used for image data encoding.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Often, an electronic device may present visual representations of information as image frames displayed on an electronic display based on image data. Since image data may be received from another electronic device and/or stored in the electronic device, the image data may be encoded (e.g., compressed) to reduce size (e.g., number of bits) and, thus, resources (e.g., transmission bandwidth and/or memory addresses) used to transmit and/or store image data. To display image frames, the electronic device may decode encoded image data and instruct the electronic display to adjust luminance of display pixels based on the decoded image data.
To facilitate encoding, prediction techniques may be used to indicate the image data by referencing other image data. For example, since successively displayed image frames may be generally similar, inter-frame prediction techniques may be used to indicate image data (e.g., a prediction unit) corresponding with a first image frame by referencing image data (e.g., a reference sample) corresponding with a second image frame, which may be displayed directly before or directly after the first image frame. To facilitate identifying the reference sample, a motion vector may indicate position of a reference sample in the second image frame relative to position of a prediction unit in the first image frame. In other words, instead of directly compressing the image data, the image data may be encoded based at least in part on a motion vector used to indicate desired value of the image data.
In some instances, image data may be captured for real-time or near real-time display and/or transmission. For example, when an image sensor (e.g., digital camera) captures image data, an electronic display may shortly thereafter display image frames based on the captured image data. Additionally or alternatively, an electronic device may shortly thereafter transmit the image frames to another electronic device and/or a network. As such, the ability to display and/or transmit in real-time or near real-time may be based at least in part on efficiency with which the image data is encoded, for example, using inter-frame prediction techniques. However, determining motion vectors used to encode image data with inter-frame prediction techniques may be computationally complex, for example, due to amount of image data searched to determine candidate motion vectors.